Law enforcement agencies commonly use digital video recording devices at crime scenes in order to record digital video representing evidence considered germane to a particular case. This evidence may be subsequently introduced in a judicial proceeding purporting to be a true and accurate reflection of what is contained on the digital videotape.
Unfortunately, digital data, such as digital video, can be altered or tampered with by unscrupulous persons to alter the perception of the digital video to serve some other purpose. As a result, introduction of such evidence may be subjected to challenges by the opposing side. Even if ruled admissible as a matter of law, opposing counsel may still seek to imply that it cannot be proven that the evidence was not subject to tampering.
What is needed is a means for determining the integrity of digital video data such that the judicial system can have confidence that what is brought to court is exactly what was originally recorded. This can be accomplished by applying a unique digital signature to each and every frame of digital video that is originally captured.